Painted Heart
by pochi-chan
Summary: One was a Slytherin. One was a Gryffindor. Despite everything, they became lovers. In a mist of war between light and dark, will their love hold strong or will it break into pieces, when everyone is against their love.


_**Author:**_ Pochi-chan

_**Title:**_ Painted Heart

_**Pairings:**_ Draco/Harry

_**Summary:**_ One was a Slytherin. One was a Gryffindor. Despite everything, they became lovers. In a mist of war between light and dark, will their love hold strong or will it break into pieces, when everyone is against their love.

_**Featuring:**_ Death Eater Draco, Con-Slytherin, and slightly AU Etc…

_**Warning:**_ Boy-Boy relationship, Slash … and maybe character death and unhappy ending.

_**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Harry Potter Series, which is owned by J.K Rowling.

**Author Note:** Hey ya! This is pochi-chan here! I hope you readers enjoy my first one shot of Harry and Draco. Please post a review for me. I really want to know what you think of this one shot. I hope people don't get confuse with how I wrote the story. Thanks. Enjoy.

* * *

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_Harry_

_He was the first wizard, the same as my age, I met when I found out that I, a normal orphan boy by the name of, Harry James Potter, was actually a wizard…my fist impression of him was that he was a angel with his silver blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, thin pink lips, and his milky white smooth skin…but when I got a chance to talk to him, he reminded me of my cousin, Dudley…But then I saw a different side of him…_

**Draco**

**At the beginning, the person that appeared in front of me was a dazzling emerald eyed boy that captivated the heart and soul of Draco Malfoy…that boy had an aura of pure innocents around him, which was slowly disappearing and it made me want to protect him form cruel reality of the world we live in… **

**

* * *

  
**

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_Harry_

_There I was. My heart beating, ever faster and faster in my whole entire life, every time I was near him, when he smile his charming smirk at me when we were alone from eyes of our friends, but because we were both boys, I thought the beating of my heart was something different…I thought it was dislike…and most of all…hate…_

_But it wasn't…_

**Draco**

**There was me, becoming attracted to him without me even realizing it … but we were Gryffindor and Slytherin. Boy and Boy. We are rivals since day one of meeting each other. And besides he was the boy-who-lived, savior of the Wizardry World. The enemy to my father's Master. So I kept refusing to admit it…my feelings towards him…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_Harry_

_But it wasn't, I love that stormy-grey eyed person. I love Draco Malfoy, with all my heart. It didn't matter what others might have thought of me or said to me... but then, it happen…something thing that I wish never he will never do…shattered my already fragile heart… my lover, Draco Malfoy was a death-eater…my enemy… I began to think that all that happen between us was... nothing but a lie...?_

…_was it…nothing but lies? _

**Draco**

**I chose this path. It was the destiny that was chosen and laid out before me; I had to as the heir to the Malfoy line, son of Lucuis Malfoy and as a Slytherin. Just as all the other children of death-eaters and Slytherins like me. We all had to choose which side, where we belong. People hated us Syltherin, we were known as evil pure-blood cunning bastards, and evil whores. That was what the world of wizards and witches saw us Syltherin as…**

…**And it will remain that way…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_Harry_

_I didn't know what to do…what to feel?…__**Betrayal**__, why did he become a death-eater? I trusted him, I love him…__**Anger**__, I hate him for betraying me, was my trust and my love for him were for nothing!…__**Sadness**__, I still love him, my Draco, my Syltherin… but now he my enemy. I can't fight him, I just can't!…__**Confusion**__, why did he betrayed me? What happen? Was it something I did?… Was my love not enough?… Did he even care about me at all?..._

…_He did __**ever**__**love**__ me at all…? _

…_Was he using me all this time?..._

**Draco**

**It was the right thing to do. The feelings I have towards the Golden Boy, Harry James Potter, I can just ignore, because I'm a Slytherin and a… Death-eater. Even if it pains me to see his glittering emerald marbles eyes, I love so much full of tears, that streams down his cute handsome face…**

**But the pain was slowly killing me inside… having to ignore my love…for Harry…my most precious person in my life…but I'll live… **

**I'll live only…for him… only him…**

**

* * *

  
**

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_Harry_

_Even though the love of my life has abandoned me, I still love, Draco Alexander Malfoy. My heart still __**beats**__ for him, each heart beat __**calling**__ out to him. And I know I will never __**love**__ anyone but my slytherin, Draco Malfoy._

_I will always love Draco, through the next life and the next life, no matter if he betrays me in the next life and the next life after that, for my soul is __**bound**__ with his soul. _

…_.__**Forever**__…_

…_**and**__…_

…_**Eternity**__… _

**Draco**

**The pain was ****unbearable****; having to be the enemy to the one I love the most in whole universe. I can hear it, his heart, his love for me, calling out to me. No matter how far my Harry is, I can still hear his heart beat with love for me. I never know I can love someone ****so much****…**

…**how my heart aches… for my soul-mate, Harry…**

**My love for Harry …is ****precious****…because…**

…**I would ****cross**** a river of fire…**

…**Walk**** through the valley of darkness…**

** …****Climb**** mountains and ****swim**** the high seas…**

**Give up the ****universe****…For Harry…my Harry…**

**For him…I would give my life…for him…**

* * *

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

Harry looked at the letter in his hand, not sure if he should open the letter or not. He traced his name on the letter. Harry can tell it was form Draco because of the handwriting, but the letters were messy and Harry knew, Draco a perfect handwriting. The letter was sealed by wax with the Malfoy Crest imprinted in the wax.

A month had pass since the final battle and the Order of the phoenix and their allies had won the war against Voldemort and his death eaters.

Harry looked at the letter for the hundredth time, his fears preventing him from opening the letter Draco wrote for him. Harry knows that if he opened the letter, he will have to face the truth that…Draco was…dead.

Harry remembered when the war was still raging on. He was facing Voldemort in a duel, the only thing, Harry had left to do was kill Voldemort, for all the horcruxes had been destroyed. During their duel Harry had tripped on body on the ground of Hogwarts, where the war took place, Voldemort saw his chance and struck the killing curse at him.

Harry had closed his eyes and waited for the killing curse, but death did not come. Harry reopened his eyes to see Draco fighting against Voldemort. A curse was fired at Draco, Harry rushed and covered Draco's body his own.

But before the curse hit him, Draco had pushed Harry out of the way. Draco screamed in pain and fell to the ground. Harry remembered the anger and pain, that Draco was hurt, as his magic went out of control, attacking Voldemort.

Harry fell to the ground next to Draco and the last thing he saw was Draco's hand reaching out to him before he stopped moving. Harry was rushed to be treated. He was in a coma for weeks before he awoke. Hermione and Ron refused to tell him what happen after he passed out, saying they will tell him when he was well again.

A week later, after he was out of the hospital, Hermione give him the letter. Since then Harry didn't have the guts to open the letter and read it, even though he wanted to read what Draco had wrote form him. Harry had asked if Draco was still alive but no answered his question, because they all knew of his love for Draco.

Harry fingers lightly removed the wax seal, his desire to read the letter over power his fears of what the letter contained. Harry's hands smoothed the paper out before reading it.

* * *

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_Dear My Beloved Harry,_

_When you read this letter, I will no longer be alive and not be with you anymore. My deepest regret in life was that I had hurt you so much. I never wanted to betray you. I had always wondered what our life had been like if you and I weren't enemies and that there was no evil dark lord. I could imagine our life together._

_You and I can fall in love without anyone saying it is wrong. We could spend the rest of our lives together. Get married and start a family. I can picture our children already. Children with my blonde hair and your green eyes or your raven hair with my stormy grey eyes. You and I would have the perfect life together if the dark lord did not exist._

_I prayed to the heavens that you and I can be together forever in happiness but it did not happen. Instead you and I suffered because we fell in love with the wrong person. I don't know why you and I fell in love with each other but we did. And it hurt that you and I can't be together forever but I wanted to believe that there was possibly for you and I to be together for real and not just dreams of us together._

_As I left you to join the dark side, all I wanted was to stay at your side but fate had to make us stay on the opposite side of the war. I wanted to join the light side to fight beside you, protecting you, but I was a slytherin, I was expected to be death eater since I was born._

_So I wrote to you a letter, telling you how much I love you, Harry. Of how much I longed to be with you. How I would do anything for you just to make you happy even, giving up life to protect you. _

_Even though you and I can't be together in this life, in our next life I promise that I would look for you no matter if it takes thousands of years and life times, I will find you again. And you and I can be together again. Forever. Because our love is pure and true._

_I love you with all my heart and soul,_

_Draco Alexander Malfoy_

_**

* * *

~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

Tears streamed down Harry's face as he finished reading the letter. Harry saw that in letter Draco's hand writing was even messier and there were dried tears stains. Telling Harry that, Draco had cried a lot when he wrote the letter. Harry's body trembled with sobs and he cried for his love.

"_**DRACO!"**_

…I love you… Draco…

_**~DMHPDMHPDM~**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_**Author Note:**_ I hope you enjoyed reading this one-shot, I wrote. Please review. I would like to know what everyone thought of this one-shot. I know it was very angst. Please review. All comments are allowed and if there is spelling mistakes, it's because I don't have a beta reader and I need one. So please also help get a beta reader for me.

Pochi-chan


End file.
